metropolisjdsteelefandomcom-20200214-history
Liquid Panther
Liquid Panther is a Raver and a Spy for the Combine and works in crowd control and supression. his job is to control the situation from the inside, making sure the Ravers stay in their place, usually offering light mental sedatives disguised as drugs. most notably, he has even been known to be seen working in the combine Overwatch. Origin Christian, later named Blake, his "Raver" name has been Liquid Panther from Birth. he was Born in the Ravers side of the City, he was orphaned as were the others of his kind, he decided he wanted to work in the Combine's Enforcement, he quickly became a tool of the Combine to supress and control the Raver's society and heiarchy. His name come directly from the Mythology of the panther. he gives the Combine a Glorified look and appeal by what he convinces the Ravers. "Panther: Christian: The panther was said to save people from the dragon or Evil One. As supposed to have sweet breath, it typified the sweet influence of Christ. Heraldic: The panther is usually incensed and signifies fiercesness; fury; impetuosity; remorselessness." Personality he represents the Heraldic Panther, in some ways. he is often wreckless in his work, often resulting in the lone elimination of several Combine Officers and Rose Squadron Units. most of them died in the field. he is very playful, sometimes to the sexual extent. he dislikes machines, often refering to them as "living playdolls" he comes into very close contact with pain on a regular basis, most notably from his own people, the women. Sexuality Liquid Panther is described as a Bisexual, due to societies latest zero tolerance to discrimination and the culture of the Ravers, he is more associated with females, though, he notably gets into trouble with them, most recently and notably a shotgun of a Rose Squadron Secretary. she told him "so help me you make a sex joke about a cylinder in your mouth and i will blow your brains out all over these walls" which was when she kept her gun's barrel in his mouth for trying to make a sex joke. though he is allowed to do with which anything he desires with the males of the Combine, As Marie Antionette is a sexist ,and feels he can do whatever he pleases with his own sex, but never with the opposite sex, as they have higher respect and authority than men. he personally doesn't care, he, like the Ravers, are open to the ideals that everyone is entilted to love and to give Love, partially the Reason the Combine Didn't Purge them along with the other groups. Trivia *lives by the "i'll live" method *is the ONLY Raver to be allowed into the Citadel *His Tattoos and grey outfit are distinct symbols that separate him from the Rest of the Combine *He is one of the only two characters in the movie to express another Sexuality *He can sometimes be very Oblivious to the obvious *due to recent useless orders by Marie Antionette, Liquid has ownage of White Knight